


Voices Carry

by cjmarlowe



Series: Life Is Waiting For You [10]
Category: Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: AU, Anonymity, M/M, Voyeurism, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching is a bit of a morally dubious activity, but Kris just can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices Carry

"One more stain and these aren't going to be _blue_ jeans anymore," said Jim, groaning as he straightened up and brushed off his jeans yet again, dead grass flying. He was just lucky they were late fall mud stains and not the grass stains they would've been a month or two ago. Okay, some of them were grass stains. Jim was talented that way. He wasn't much of a football player—very few of them were, really—but at least he threw himself into it enthusiastically.

"I think that's a win for us," said Cale, holding the football in one hand and both arms over his head.

"It's always a win for you," said Ryland. "Don't you get sick of it?"

"No, not really," said Cale with a wide, wide grin.

"It's okay," said Kris, "it's good to let him win at _some_ thing. Some people don't have anything else going for them."

"Oh, burn," said Ryland. "Dibs on the shower."

"You can't call dibs on the shower before we even get home," said Steve. "That's a battle to be fought once we get in the front door."

"I drove you all here, and I can leave all your asses here," said Ryland. "Dibs or you're walking."

"You drive a hard bargain," said Cale, "but I guess I can let the losers shower first. I'm a nice guy, after all."

"Just for that, you get to go last," said Steve. Cale just raised his arm and tried to rub his armpit in Steve's face, which was everyone else's cue to back away as quickly as possible. Even his teammates.

"I'm going to head over to the office, actually" said Kris, thumb of his shoulder and figuring that Cale, at least, would know what office he's talking about. "Since we're so close to campus and all. I left a bunch of stuff in there this morning that I'm going to need later."

"The office isn't your personal storage unit," said Jim, shaking his head at him like he was disappointed, but Kris just grinned back at him and knew darn well that Jim stashed stuff in there all the time because it was way more convenient than lugging it around with him everywhere now that he lived off campus too.

"No, it's a communal storage unit," said Kris. And a very convenient one, at that. There weren't a lot of times that being bisexual could be called _convenient_ —outside of dating—but this might just be one of them.

Kris didn't really think of himself as politically active or anything, he didn't attend rallies and he didn't really participate in any gay activities other than, well, making out with guys, but he still joined the GLBT group on campus after a little friendly pressure from Adam and a dropped hint from Jim, who he knew from his communcations class last year. He might not have been really politically active but it still seemed like kind of a cop-out to do _nothing_ and let other people fight all the battles that still needed fighting.

They affected him too, after all, even if right now they only really directly affected his life once in a while. He wouldn't say it was a gay _un_ friendly campus, but he didn't exactly go around holding hands with guys or anything. And it wasn't that he didn't feel like he could be himself around his friends, but the group was kind of nice anyway. It was a different kind of environment.

"You're sure you don't want to ride back with us and get your stuff tomorrow?"

"Nah, I'm good," said Kris. "I'll shower in the athletic center and then catch the bus, or walk or whatever. Better than waiting in line for it at home anyway. Cale'll probably try to rub up on me or something."

"You make that sound like a bad thing!" said Cale, finally lowering his arm. Kris was sweatier than him anyway so he couldn't really say much.

"If you're sure," said Ryland, and didn't really put up any protest, giving him a wave as Cale and Anoop trailed after him to the car, as the rest of the guys started heading back to their own cars or to the dorms or to the bus stop nearby. They'd lived together long enough now that he knew when Kris meant it.

It was a good thing Kris kept a locker at the athletic center, because once he showered he definitely wasn't going to want to get back into these clothes again, even if it meant going home in holey sweatpants and a t-shirt with a faded ketchup stain. His jacket would cover up the stain at least. Kris wasn't really a gym _guy_ , and it's never really occurred to him to be vain about his gym clothes. It was more a necessary evil than a social activity, and Kris pretty much just went running between classes sometimes anyway, which was the real reason he kept some workout clothes on site.

"Hey," he said to the other guy in the locker room, not really taking a good look at him as he unlaced his shoes and kicked them off, pulled his socks off and gave some serious thought to throwing them away before he stuffed them in the side of his gym bag.

It was only when Kris stripped off his pants and heard the water go on that he even really looked.

Honestly, he didn't spend a lot of time assessing guys' bodies. He didn't even spend that much time checking out girls, and he definitely didn't spend a lot of time talking about it even when he did. But there was something about this guy, or maybe about this moment, that kept Kris looking. He was already a little fired up from the game and the guy was naked and wet and soaping up his body and it was like Kris couldn't _not_ look.

He kind of wished he hadn't said hi, because then this guy might think he was alone in the showers, might've touched himself in ways that he wouldn't in front of other people. Kris felt a little bit guilty for thinking it, but not so guilty that he didn't let that fantasy spin out a little bit as he watched the guy shower.

The guy wasn't even paying attention to anything, so maybe Kris was even getting away with it. But he couldn't ignore the fact that he was getting pretty hard, and he was going to stay that way unless he did something about it. And what was it going to hurt anyway, this little fantasy? The way the lockers were lined up with the showers, Kris could see the guy pretty clearly without him being able to see back very well, if at all. And all he'd really see was Kris's shoulder, maybe a piece of his back or a sliver of underwear.

Underwear which Kris was slipping his hand into even as he worked out the moral implications for himself. Okay, it was a little sketchy, but as long as the guy didn't start doing anything overtly private Kris felt like he was still on the side of light here. Mostly.

And honestly, anyone who took that long to soap himself up was enjoying himself anyway. It wasn't like Kris had asked him to shower for his own entertainment. It was a public shower, and anyone could be in there, so he wasn't spying.

Whether it was sketchy or not, though, Kris was super turned on, hard with beads of pre-come leaking from the tip already, and he wasn't sure he could've looked away if he tried. So he just stroked himself as discreetly as he could and memorized every detail and figured this probably wasn't going to be the only time he jerked off to it.

He wanted to make it last, tugging on his balls when it seemed to be going too fast, but even when the guy was taking the time to wash his hair, arms above his head and tilting his head back and everything out there and on display, a shower could only last so long. Kris stared hard at his full frontal view, burning it into his mind, then slipped around the far side of the lockers and pressed his back against them and closed his eyes.

He finally pulled his cock out to get a good grip and jerked off hard and fast and mercilessly until he came all over his sweaty t-shirt with a too-audible gasp.

"You all right out there?" he heard from the shower, the water finally shutting off.

"Zipper accident," he called back, got an "ouch" of sympathy, and quickly cleaned himself up. Or at least stripped himself down for the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and leaving his clothes in a heap on the bench, half in and half out of his bag.

Kris passed the guy coming out of the showers as he went in, giving each other a friendly wave, then watched for a moment as he quickly threw on some clothes, slapped on some stick deodorant, and didn't even worry about his hair before stuffing his things in his locker and heading out.

Kris watched him go and felt a little bit like this was the one that got away, like this was the guy who was going to stick in his mind. He didn't even know his name and had absolutely no legitimate reason to ask for it, but it was going to be a long time before Kris forgot what he looked like, dry or wet, in clothes or out of them.

He tried not to think about it as he quickly showered, dried himself off and threw his clothes on damp skin, glad they were a little looser on him now than they used to be.

It was going to be a long ride home.


End file.
